


Just Once

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Clear tries alcohol for the first time and Aoba has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> whoop another 2 hours in the car to go :(

"A-o-ba-san!" 

"What?" 

Clear appears from the stairs, peaking inside Aoba's room. Amber eyes narrow at bright pink ones, suspicious of the large grin on his boyfriend's face. "What's that look for? You look like you're up to something?" 

"Whaaaat!" The bot pouts, feigning hurt. He walks into Aoba's room and sits down in his lap, curling up in the computer chair Aoba's sitting in. He's taller than Aoba and a bit bigger in build, and yet he's easy to hold. Aoba wraps his arms around Clear's waist by habit, resting his forehead against the white-haired man's arm. "That's mean, Aoba-san. I just wanted to ask if I could try something. You did say I should try new things, you know!" 

He wasn't wrong, exactly. Aoba did encourage Clear to try things out so he could understand more, but what could he be suggesting? It shouldn't be too harmful... "Alright, alright." He kisses Clear's cheek, smiling at the pink tint to it. "What do you want to try?" 

"Alcohol!" 

"Absolutely not." 

The sudden flatness of Aoba's voice makes Clear tense up. He puts on another pout, giving Aoba that damned puppy look. "Please, Aoba-san! Mizuki-san says it tastes really good, and even gave me some for free! He wanted me to ask you first because he didn't want you to get mad at him for giving me alcohol, so here I am asking! Pleeeeease!" He slumps in Aoba's hold, purposely applying more weight into the other's lap. 

"You're like a child," Aoba chides, lips tilted downwards in a small frown. "I can't give a child alcohol." 

Perking up, Clear sits properly in Aoba's lap, back to his partner's chest. Aoba hooks his chin over Clear's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He can't help it. "I can act like an adult! Easy! Now gimme." 

"I don't really have anything to start off with..." 

Clear sighs dramatically, looking disappointed. "I told you, Aoba-san! Mizuki-san already gave me some." 

"He probably gave you something that's a lot stronger than it should be for a beginner," Aoba grumbled. "Get up so I can go look." 

The taller of the two eagerly stands and takes Aoba's hand, walking with him down the stairs to where Clear has placed the alcohol. Aoba was expecting a bottle of vodka or something strong like that, but it was a lot more tame. Upon a closer look, Mizuki had given Clear a couple packs of beer and a bottle of red wine. "Huh." Hands on his hips, Aoba looks at Clear with surprise. "I really thought he would've given you something stronger." 

"He let me smell one of the stronger alcohols and..." Clear grimaces and Aoba thinks it's the cutest thing. "I didn't know how to feel about it." 

"Maybe another day." Wait, what? Aoba frowned to himself. He's thinking as if he's going to allow Clear to drink after this. Hell no. He's a lightweight himself, but what would Clear be? Would it even affect him? 

When Aoba comes back from his train of thought, Clear has already sat down on the couch and popped open a beer. He takes a large swig and coughs, holding the beer out while he makes a face that Aoba files away in his mental folder of cute faces Clear should make more often. "Ahh! Bubbles!" 

"Oh my god." Aoba grins, sitting down next to him. "Don't drink it so fast this time, okay? You can't chug it or else you'll get sick." 

"Understood!" Not allowing the setback to discourage him, Clear does as Aoba says, eyes closed. He swallows and sets the bottle down, taking a moment. "Mm. The bubbles feel funny." The bot opens his eyes and grins widely at his boyfriend, causing Aoba's chest to warm a little. "They tickle my mouth!" He takes another sip and holds the bottle out for Aoba, beaming at him. "Have some!" 

"Ah..." Aoba shakes his head, sheepish. He would, but he doesn't want to risk the consequences of waking up with a hangover and his clothes strewn out all over the floor. "I'm not really in the mood to drink. I'll just watch you for now, okay?" 

"Hmm..." Clear sighs. "Alright." He takes his time in finishing the bottle, placing it on the table with a soft clink. "Mizuki-san was right! Alcohol isn't that bad!" 

Aoba watches the light flush of Clear's face get darker as he drinks a second beer quicker than the first, apparently eager for more. When Clear finishes his third, Aoba smacks his hand away once his boyfriend starts reaching for a fourth. "Limit is three. That's enough." 

"Aaaaaoba-saaan..." Clear whines, dropping down to rest his cheek on Aoba's thigh. He nudges him gently, signaling for Aoba to start petting his hair. The blue-haired man complies, a small smile at his lips. "I feel funny." 

So alcohol really does work on him... "Alcohol does that to you, Clear." 

"Nn." The bot presses his face into Aoba's leg, mumbling into the fabric of his jeans. "Face feels hot..." 

Aoba makes a soft noise, combing his fingers through Clear's hair. "Do you want some ice?" 

It's quiet and Aoba assumes Clear is taking the time to think. It's taking him longer than usual, but he brushes it off as the alcohol. "Um. No, but... I would like to ask for something." 

"Yeah?" 

He was expecting Clear to ask for a blanket or something to get comfy, but when he ends up with his boyfriend straddling his lap and lips kissing hungrily at his neck, he can't really complain. 

Wait—! 

"Clear, hold... hold on!" Aoba gently pushes the other back by his shoulders, his own face flushed with excitement. "I can't do this while you're intoxicated. You could hurt yourself in the pr— mm!" 

Fed up with Aoba's babbling, Clear kisses him firmly, moaning softly into the kiss. His gloved fingers toy with the hair at the back of Aoba's neck, hips subtly rocking down when Aoba whimpers. He licks at Aoba's mouth for permission, sliding his tongue along his boyfriend's when he's granted entrance. Aoba's quick to remove Clear's gloves, wanting skin-on-skin contact. He's feeling a little drunk himself, but it's probably just the sight of Clear being so desperate. 

They gasp in unison when Clear grinds his hips into Aoba's forming erections pressed against one another. Aoba tips his head back as Clear's fingers push his shirt up, thumbing at his nipples. "Ff... Clear, come on..." He rests his hands on Clear's hips, pulling back in to rock against him. The blue-haired male bites back a moan at the sensation, shuddering as his partner sucks hickeys into the skin of his neck. "Clear, gotta—!" 

"I understand." Clear settles down so his thighs are on either side of Aoba's hips, aligning theirs perfectly. He starts up a slow rhythm, making sure to rut in a position where the heads of their cocks brush against one another. He whispers Aoba's name, cheeks flushed with a mix of intoxication and arousal. "Hnn..." Clear kisses Aoba messily, moving his hips eagerly. He responds more when Aoba arches up underneath him to match his pace, clothed dicks straining against one another. "Feels so good, A-Aoba-san..." 

"You... You too..." Aoba sucks on Clear's tongue, eliciting a moan from the other. "Come closer..." He moves his hands down to cup Clear's ass, taking the initiative to pull him even closer. Fully erect, their cocks rub against each other easily though the confines of their clothes. "Fuck..." 

Despite what's going on, Clear giggles. He tends to do that during this kind of stuff because he's happy, as he's explained to Aoba. Happy that he can be with Aoba-san like this. The bot kisses Aoba as the heat pools in his lower belly, soft peals of laughter laced with moans escaping his lips in between kisses. "Ah... Aoba-san, I think I'm..." 

Aoba nods, grabbing at Clear's rear harder to hold him close. "Me too..." He pushes up against Clear eagerly, his own arousal building up in his abdomen. "Come with me?" 

"Yes...!" Clear buries his face into Aoba's neck, breathing heavily. His hips stutter and he freezes up, gasping as his climax hits him. "Aoba-san...!" Aoba moans when Clear whines in his ear, pushing up twice more before his own orgasm is triggered. He grits his teeth as he comes, choking on a moan. 

They remain on the couch for a couple more minutes, basking in the afterglow. "C'mon, Clear. Let's go get cleaned up and ready for bed." But Clear doesn't budge. Aoba frowns. "Clear?" 

Worried, Aoba gently lifts Clear's head up. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted to take in slow breaths. "He's asleep..." Amused, Aoba kisses Clear's forehead. Falling asleep here isn't that bad of an idea.


End file.
